1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to cap and visor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved visor cap and eye glass organization wherein the same permits selective positioning of an eye glass framework relative to a bottom surface of a visor structure to permit selective use of various eye glass types in association with a single cap structure and to further permit selective removal and/or covering of the eyeglass framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Visor cap organizations and visor cap organizations in use with eyeglass structure is known in the prior art. Heretofore such combinations have been of either a relatively permanent association or have alternatively utilized cumbersome in relationship to secure an eyeglass structure to an associated visor. Further, in use, it is desirable to permit selective and convenient changing of eyeglass structure depending upon light and optical requirements of an individual utilizing such an organization. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,607 to Vaca sets forth an eyeglass and cap organization wherein a visor structure is fixedly and hingedly mounted to a bottom surface of a visor cap structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,274 to Day sets forth a cap with a detachable eye shield wherein the shield is mounted to a block and the block selectively securable to a dove-tail groove from the central portion of the underside of the visor member of the cap structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,125 to Phillips sets forth an eyeglass apparatus for attachment to a cap visor utilizing a unique clip arrangement to selectively secure the visor and a main eye glass portion to the cap structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,560 to Feldman sets forth a combination cap and eye shield wherein the same utilizes a slotted track and pivot structure of a relatively complex mechanical linking organization to selectively secure an associated eyeglass organization to a cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,641 to Vaca sets forth a further example of a visor including a slotted U-shaped flange structure to receive a clip organization mounted to an eyeglass framework.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved visor cap and eyeglass organization wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting the convenient and rapid optical positioning of an eyeglass framework relative to a user thereof and further permits protection of such structure during periods of non-use.